tarzanfandomcom-20200213-history
TARZAN YELL
This Is The TARZAN YELL Note:This Page Doesn't Need To Be Perfect This sound effect can be found on Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First Recorded: 1932 * Artist: Johnny Weissmuller * Origin: Los Angeles, California, United States * Year Debut: March 25, 1932 * First Heard: Tarzan the Ape Man * Area used: Worldwide The sound effect was recorded by Johnny Weissmuller, who played Tarzan in the 1932 film, ''Tarzan the Ape Man ''(the movie when this sound effect was first used). This sound effect would be used whenever somebody swang on a rope in a Tarzan-like fashion or if the setting was in a jungle. Used In TV Shows # Angela Anaconda # 64 Zoo Lane # The Tom and Jerry Kids Show (Imatated by Tom Cat Jr. and Jerry Mouse Jr. in "Cast Away Tom.") # American's Funniest Home Videos # Press your Luck (Imatated by Whammy.") # Go, Diego, Go! # Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (Imatated by Billy in "Camping Out.") # Hey Arnold (Imatated by Grandma Gertie in "Save the Tree.") # Blaze and the Monster Machines (Imatated by Pickle in "The Jungle Horn and Imatated by Pickle in "Team Truck Challenge.") # Maya the Bee (Imatated by Miss Rosie in "Miss Rosie Hermit Beetle's Journey) # Garfield and Friends (Imatated by Garfield in "Guy of Her Dreams.") # Lilo and Stitch the Series (Imatated by Stitch in "Swirly.") # Martha Speaks # The Backyardigans (Imatated by Tyrone Pablo Austin and Uniqua in "The Heart of the Jungle" and Imatated by Tyrone in "The Secret of Snow.") # Arthur # Taffy (Imatated by Bentley in "A Minor Problem.") # The Care Bears Family (Imatated by Champ Bear in "Cheer of the Jungle.") # My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Imatated by Adam and Jake in "Me Adam, You Jake and Imatated by Jake in "Yesterday's Funny Monkey.") # Tom and Jerry Tales (Imatated by Spike in "Doggone Hill Hog and Imatated by Tom Cat in "Jungle Love.") # Martin Morning (Imatated by Martin in "Good Morning Tarzan.") # George of the Jungle ("1967 2007 and 2016.") # Teen Titans # Courage the Cowardly Dog (Imatated by Courage in "Cabaret Courage.") # Tweenies (Imatated by Milo in "Tweenies Jungle Adventure.") # The 7D (Imatated by Dopey in "The Enchanted Forest Ranger.") # Phineas and Ferb (Imatated by Tarzan in "Cheer Up Candace" and Imatated by Candace in "Where's Perry Part Two.") # Total Drama (Imatated by Izzy in "No Pain No Game"Imatated by Izzy in "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island" and Imatated by Izzy in "Monster Cash.") # Super Mario World # Littlest Pet Shop (Heard once in "Hamster Hoods.") # El Chavo the Animated Series (Heard once in "Treehouse.") # Archie's Funhouse # Clarence (Imatated by Clarence in "Dinner Party.") # Peppa Pig (Imatated by Grampy Rabbit and Others in "Gym Class" Imatated by Pedro Pony in "Around the World with Peppa" Imatated by Grampy Rabbit in "Caves" and Imatated by Grampy Rabbit in "Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park.") # Horrid Henry (Imatated by Horrid Henry in "Horrid Henry's Underpants and Imatated by Horrid Henry in "Who Stole Mr Kill.") # Mr Bean the Animated Series (Imatated by Mr. Bean in "Ball Pool.") # The Tom and Jerry Show (Imatated by Tuffy Mouse in "Pets Not Welcome" Imatated by Jerry Mouse "Cat-a-Tonic Mouse" and Imatated by Tom Cat in "Mirror Image.") # Pet Pals (Heard once in "Africa.") # The Legend of Tarzan # The Muppets Goes to the Movies # Elmo's World (Imatated by Elmo in "Flowers Plants and Trees.") # Sesame Street # Splash and Bubbles (Heard once in "Mountain of Fire.") # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Heard once in "Return to New York Part 2.") # Eddy and the Bear # Granpa # Babar (Imatated by Alexander in "Alexander the Great and Imatated by Victor in "My Dinner with Rataxes.") # The Garfield Show (Imatated by Garfield in "Iceman" Imatated by Garfield in "Mind Over Mouse" and Imatated by Garfield in "Glitter Gulch - Life on the Stage (Part 4)." # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Imatated by Rainbow Dash in "Swarm of the Century.") # Monster High (Imatated by Lagoona Blue in "Monster-morphoseas.") # Mike Lu & Og (Imatated by Alfred in "Alfred Lord of the Jungle.") # Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (Imatated by Baby Rowlf and Baby Gonzo in "Raiders of the Lost Muppet Imatated by Baby Kermit in "The Next Generation Imatated by Baby Skeeter and Baby Rowlf in "Muppetland and Imatated by Baby Skeeter in "The Air Conditioner at the End of the Galaxy.") # Auggie Doggie # Mysticons (Heard once in "Scourge of the Seven Skies.") # Digimon # Ruby Gloom # Bill Nye the Science Guy # Ready Jet Go (Imatated by Carrot in "Mindy in Space.") # Sonic Boom # Fireman Sam (Imatated by Norman Price and Others in "King of the Jungle.") # Symo & Rose (Imatated by Symo in "Symo King of the Jungle.") # 2 Stupid Dogs (Imatated by Jungle King Scott Man in "Stunt Dogs.") # Pokemon # Word World (Heard once in "M is for Map.") # Veggietales # Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures # Pat & Stan (Imatated by Pat in "The Law of the Jungle Style.") # Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater # New Looney Tunes (Imatated by Tad in "The Tad Tucker Workout.") # The Kwicky Koala Show (Imatated by George and Joey in "Collector's Item.") # The Scooby Doo Show (Imatated by Scooby-Doo in "The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul.") # The Animal Show (Heard once in "Manatee & Lemur.") # Mr Bloom's Nursery Get Set Grow (Heard once in "Jungle High Jinks.") # Marrying Mum and Dad (Heard once in "Jungle.") # The Flintstones (Imatated by Fred Flintstone in "The Swimming Pool.") # The Owl and Co. # Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Body Trouble and "Sick Bag.") # Recess (Imatated by Mikey in "Omega Kids and Imatated by Library Kid in "The Library Kid.") # Super WHY! (Imatated by Peter Rabbit in "Peter Rabbit.") # Spongebob Squarepants (Imatated by Spongebob in "The Paper Imatated by Mr. Krabs "Enemy in Law Imatated by Spongebob in "The Clam Whisperer Imatated by Spongebob "Karen's Virus and Imatated by Spongebob in "High Sea Diving.") # The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (Imatated by Hugh Neutron in "Make Room for Daddo and Imatated by Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex in "Stranded.") # Robot Chicken # The New Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo Show (Imatated by Scooby-Doo and Randar in "Scooby of the Jungle.") # Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (Imatated by Scrappy Doo in "Hothouse Scooby.") # Tiny Toon Adventures (Imatated by Babs Bunny in "Starting from Scratch Imatated by Babs Bunny in "No Toon is an Island and Imatated by Shark in "The Best o Plucky Duck Day.") # The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (Imatated by Sylvester in "Hawaii 33⅓ .") # Crash and Bernstein (Imatated by Crash in "Release the Crashen.") # The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Heard once in "Ah Wilderness and "Sleepover Suite.") # Pinky and the Brain (Imatated by Pinky and Brain in "Welcome to the Jungle.") # Rugrats (Imatated by Stu in "Party Animals.") # Catdog (Imatated by Dog in "Full Moon Fever.") # Bunnytown (Heard once in "Carrot Giving Day.") # The Chipmunks goes to the Movies (Imatated by Thodore in "Kong and Imatated by Alvin in "Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.") # The Carol Burnett Show # The Cleveland Show (Heard once in "Skip Day and "A Vas Deferens Between Men and Women.") # The Simpsons (Imatated by Homer in "The Call of the Simpsons Imatated by Homer in "Last Tap Dance in Springfield and Imatated by Homer in "Krusty Kamp.") # The Super Mario Bros Super Show (Imatated by Mario in "Mario of the Apes.") # Bananas in Pyjamas (Imatated by Amy in "Jungle Amy.") # Toopy & Binoo (Imatated by Toopy and Binoo in "Jungle Toopy.") # The Story of Tracy Beaker # Pucca (Imatated by Garu and Pucca in "Garu of the Jungle.") # Yin Yang Yo (imatated by Carl in "Carl of the Wild.") # Codename Kids Next Door (Heard once in "G R O W E D U P and C A K E D.") # Mucha Lucha (Imatated by Flea in "Monkey Business.") # Tarzan and Jane (2017) # The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (Imatated by Stretch in "Leave it to Casper.") # Danger Mouse # The All New Popeye Hour (Imatated by Popeye in "Popeye of the Jungle.") # TaleSpin (Heard once in "The Bigger They Are, the Louder They Oink.") # Darkwing Duck (Imatated by Gosalyn in "Apes of Wrath.") # The Powerpuff Girls (Imatated by Major in "Escape from Monster Island.") # The Ferals (Imatated by Rattus and Modigliana in "Let's Get Physical.") # Gilligan's Island: (Heard once in "Our Vines Have Tender Apes.") # Henry's Cat (Imatated by Tarzan and Henry's Cat in "The Lost World.) # The Pink Panther (Imatated by Big Nose in "It's Pink But is it Mink.") # Pink Panther and Pals (Imatated by Aardvark in "Find Your Own Ant.") # Krazy Kat (Imatated by Ignatz in "A Bungle in the Jungle.") # Wow Wow Wubbzy (Imatated by Wubbzy in "Call of the Mild.") # Stanley # Bunsen is a Beast (Imatated by Amanda Killman in "Wilda Beast.") # Robot Chicken # Inspector Gadget (Imatated by Inspector Gadget in "Photo Safari.") # Banana Cartoon Minions (Heard once in "Tarzan Minions Fail.) # Dastardly and Muttley (Imatated by Muttley in "Wild Mutt Muttley.") # Ask the StoryBots (Imatated by Storybots in "How Many Types of Animals Are There?") # The Real Ghostbusters (Imatated by Ray in "Teen Mean Green Machine.") # Living with Monkeys Tales from the Treetops # Survivor One World # Ed Edd n Eddy (Imatated by Nazz in "See No Ed.") # Timon and Pumbaa # The Animal Show # Heathcliff (Heard once in a blooper for "In Search of Catlantis" and "Feline Good") # The Scooby Doo Show (Imatated by Scooby Doo in "The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul") # Zig and Sharko (Imatated by Sharko in "A Tail of Two Legs.") # Space Goofs (Imatated by Stereo in "You Can't Go Home.") # Woody Woodpecker TV Specials Sammy Case Superstar Movies * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) (Imatated by Gus) * Lord of the Flies (1963) * Gone with the West (1974) * Tarzan (1999) (Imatated by Young Tarzan Tarzan and Professor Porter) * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) (Imatated by Tarzan) * Tarzan II (2005) (Imatated by Young Tarzan) * Alpha and Omega (2010) (Imatated by Humpery) * Madagascar (2005) (Imatated by Marty Alex and Melman) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) (Imatated by Sid and Granny) * George of the Jungle (1997) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * The Muppets (2011) (Imatated by The Great Gonzo) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * Tarzan (2013) (Imatated by Tarzan) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (Imatated by Tarzan) * Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) * Dumbo (1941) (Imatated by Gorilla) * Home on the Range (2004) * Peter Rabbit (2018) (Imatated by Cottontail) * Explorers (1985) * Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) * Octopussy (1983) Commercials * Tarzan II DVD (2005) * Metlife (Tarzan Snoopy) (Imatated by Snoopy) * Unfone (2011) * Gery Pasta (2008) * El Kadsre Satellite - Quit Cable (1992-94) Shorts * The Outfit (2012) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * King Klunk (1933) (Short) * The Lumber Champ (1933) (Short) * Kid 'in' Africa (1933) (Short) * The CooCoo Nut Grove (1936) (Short) * A Star Is Hatched (1938) (Short) * Porky the Fireman (1938) (Short) * Duck Soup to Nuts (1944) (Short) * Hollywood Daffy (1946) (Short) * Gorilla My Dreams (1948) (Short) * Past Perfumance (1955) (Short) * Mickey's Man Friday (1935) (Short) * Rebel Rabbit (1949) (Short) * Wackiki Wabbit (1943) (Short) * Nutty News (1942) (Short) * Hollywood Steps Out (1941) (Short) * You Can't Shoe a Horse Fly (1940) (Short) * My Friend the Monkey (1939) (Short) * The Sitter Downers (1937) (Short) * Speaking of the Weather (1937) (Short) * Disorder in the Court (1936) (Short) * I'm a Big Shot Now (1936) (Short) * Mighty Mouse and The Pirates (1945) (Short) Videos * Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) * Baby Beethoven (2002) (Videos) * Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) Video Games Ice Age 2 the Meltdown (2006) (Video Game) (Imatated by Scrat) Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (1994) (Video Game) (Imatated by Mickey Mouse) Spongebob Squarepants Supersponge (2000) (Video Game) (Imatated by Spongebob) Time Gal (1985) Discworld (1995) The Simpsons Cartoon Studio (1996) (Imatated by Bart Simpson) TV Spots * Tarzan II (2005) * Madagascar (2005) * Ice Age Continental Drift (2012) * The Muppets (2011) * The Emporer's New Groove (2000) * Tarzan (2013) * The Legend Of Tarzan (2016) * Tarzan (1999) * Home on the Range (2004) * George of the Jungle (1997) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * The Emporer's New Groove (2000) (TV Spot) * Home on the Range (2004) (TV Spot) * Ice Age Continental Drift (2012) (TV Spot) * The Legend Of Tarzan (2016) (TV Spot) * Madagascar (2005) (TV Spot) * The Muppets (2011) (TV Spot) * Tarzan (1999) (TV Spot) * Tarzan (2013) (TV Spot) * Tarzan II (2005) (TV Spot) Image Gallery Audio Samples 0:59 Awuoooo Awuoooo Awuoooo Awuoooo Jerry Act Tarzan﻿ SNOOPY YELLS TARZAN 0:16﻿ =